


apple cupcakes

by tomlinsonsunflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, M/M, Physical Abuse, tw abuse, tw drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonsunflower/pseuds/tomlinsonsunflower
Summary: Harry is a baker. Louis is a teacher with an adoptive teen daughter who's trying to play matchmaker.Also, Liam is a lawyer and is dating Zayn the model. Niall is Niall.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall - Relationship, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	apple cupcakes

Louis woke up to the sound of one loud teenage girl singing her heart out.

_Fuck, I shouldn't have drank that much last night._

He laid there for a minute, listening to the girl sing. _"She isn't half bad,"_ Louis thought. _"Maybe I'll get her a piano, she's been eyeing them every time we go to the music store."_ Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he surveyed the state of his room. Clothes were strewn everywhere on the floor, it smelled like sweat, and Louis knew that white spot on his favorite black shirt in the corner was definitely not yogurt. Rubbing his eyes, he dragged his feet across the floor as he opened the door to his room and made his way to the tiny living room, where he saw the girl jumping around and screaming the lyrics to a Taylor Swift song, oblivious to his presence. 

_"I'm drunk in the back of the car_  
 _And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar ooh_  
 _Said, "I'm fine", but it wasn't true_  
 _I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you_  
 _And I, snuck in through the garden gate_  
 _Every night that summer just to seal my fate ooh_  
 _And I screamed, For whatever it's worth_  
 _"I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"_ Louis joined in, and both of them joined the Taylor from the TV to belt out the last line,

 _"He looks up, grinning like a devil!"_ The teenager turned and tackled him into one of her customary morning hugs.

"Good morning father Louis Tomlinson," she said with a smile. 

"Good morning daughter Leia Tomlinson," he replied, dropping a kiss on top of her head and climbing over the couch instead of around to get to the kitchen. At first glance, nobody would be able to tell that these two were father and daughter. Louis was barely 10 years older than her, and with his pale skin and bright blue eyes versus Leia's brown skin and dark eyes, they made quite the pair. He was her English teacher in year 9, and one day she showed up on his doorstep with a backpack full of clothes and textbooks piled in her arms. She had never talked about why she left her house, and he never asked, simply filling out the formal documents needed to legally adopt her after she made it clear she intended to stay with him permanently, or at least until she was old enough to move out.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, trailing after him.

"Nothing," he replied. He then proceeded to do the whip nae nae and then fell dead on the floor.

_The End._


End file.
